It is possible to increase the network capacity of a basic service set (BSS) in wireless networks using Uplink (UL) Multi-user Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MU MIMO) techniques. With UL MU MIMO, multiple STAs are permitted to simultaneously (in time and frequency) transmit to a multiple-antenna access point (AP); the resulting signals are separated by the AP's MIMO equalizer.
To facilitate UL MU MIMO transmissions, an AP schedules uplink transmissions from multiple STAs based on information communicated from STAs. However, presently there are no signaling mechanisms for a wireless station (STA) operating in wireless networks to notify the AP of relevant information for UL MU MIMO transmissions and an error handling mechanism that differentiates packet errors due to interference and noise from packet errors from collisions.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques to solve MAC signaling problems to support Uplink Multi-User MIMO (UL MU MIMO) transmissions.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.